magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 45
Chapter 45----------- ' ' In sleeping Beauty’s castle the High Five meeting was going on in the council room Walt, Mickey, Alice and Oswald “So to start off I’m still wondering why you have been investing in two new slaves when we have already sold a load to the pixars after we got there priest killed and we’ve spent a lot on the expansion and now you're buying slaves” Walt questioned “Well I kept this a secret from you all but I can’t now Timon recognised the red guy from the shootout at Wayne Manor me and Batman have history and after he murdered all our Dinseys I want him forever enslaved we don’t have a lot of money I know but we need to capture these people after they murdered our own” Mickey explained “So we just integrate these men and find where brue and the others are” Alice asked “Yeah and that hound fella Akela and Jack are hellbent on killing” Mickey said “So we’ll execute some” Walt asked “Yeah we’ll get rid of any useless ones and any who aren't willing to comply “ Mickey explained “Also about dipper and Lampwick I know we imprisoned them but I think something more radical should be done” Walt added “No Iv’e already said” Mickey said Oswald wrote a sign saying “When was the last time we saw any of brue’s group” “Well, apart from the battle Lord Kelvin and Aunt Sarah did spot the hound with some springfielders and some other woman who was probably part of Wayne's group” Mickey replied “Springfielders don’t we have some of them in the slave cells” Alice asked “Yes we have six of them in our cells still enslaved” Mickey said “So there with these springfielders it’s easy what we do we threatened to kill them unless they give themselves up” Walt suggested “Only one flaw in the plan sir we don’t know where this town is we have no way of sending a message” Mickey pointed out ' ' Meanwhile in the prison cells Jack put 47 and Hellboy in the cells “Stay cosy” He joked locking them in Daryl, Neytiri, and Omar walked out of the darkness “Oh shit hellboy is that you” Daryl said “Yeah holy fuck man Daryl you ended up here” “Yeah Disney's caught before they invaded “ He explained “Fuck I heard damn man I was with Tyreese and two others and this is 47 he’s a friend hell we’ve been through some real shit man how bout you” Hellboy asked “Granny was here she erm… tried to poison Mickey he killed for it” Daryl explained “Oh damn I didn’t think..that oh jesus man” Hellboy said in shock “Times like this I wonder if brue or the others are still out there we lost quite a few that day” Daryl spoke “Yeah we did” Hellboy replied 47 was examining the cell looking for something to use to get the gates open using his instinct “What you looking for man” Omar asked “Something to get these doors open” He replied “Ain’t going to happen I've been here for the longest time trust me” Omar spoke They heard somone walk towards the cells the man had crutches and could barly walk it was Sir Bart “Fucking Guards are crippled” Hellboy joked “That’s Bart he’s a friend kind off” Neytiri commented “Hey people I’m sorry I couldn’t help you I don’t know why I’m not dead Mickey is insane and he’s keeping me alive something about us being the greatest friends but look I know I haven't been able to free you and I said I would but look tonight I’m going to give you the keys and it’s your choice to leave right away and maybe get caught or wait for the day someone invades this place and starts to kill us off you can free yourself and leave” Bart said “Ok then seems fair” Omar said “Ok I’ll be back tonight decide among yourselves till then what’s your plan “ Bart spoke before leaving ' ' Later on that day night time had come Mickey walked around the castle with a small glass of Whiskey he hummed a happy tune in his head life was going good he felt he was just about to go to his room to meet with his lovely wife when he remembered he forgot something in the meeting room he clicked his fingers cursing before walking back to the meeting room as he approached the room and noticed a light coming through the doors which were opened a crack he slowly approached the doors. It was late and no one should of been up at this time he looked in going on in to see Walt with a blonde girl sitting on his lap in only her underwear it took mickey a while to notice but he soon realised it was Alice “What the hell is going on” Mickey screamed Walt pushed Alice off his lap she covered herself up with her hands before grabbing her dress and began to put it on “Sorry you had to find out like this Mickey but me and Alice we’ve been seeing eath other for a bit now its just I love her and she loves me” “Your our God she can’t be with you no one should be with you” Mickey “Yes I get the whole me being the ultimate leader but she is one of the High Five council A high ranking it’s not wrong” Walt said “The only person you should be with is me and only…” Mickey realized what he was saying and stopped Walt and Alice looked horrified “Don’t be stupid you male and a mouse and married to Aurora” Walt said “I didn’t mean it... look sir I respect this but I can’t have you sleeping around it’s not right” Mickey said “I am your leader Mickey don’t question me you think you can rule Disney you're wrong you're weak I’m strong you're not even real none of you are” “I’ll be leaving then” Mickey said closing the doors behind him ' ' Meanwhile in the cells A barely moving Bart walked to the bars slipping the key through them “Like I said smart or stupid you decide” he walked off “So what do we do” Omar questioned ' ' Mickey was in bed with his beautiful wife Aurora kissing her softly “Oh baby” Mickey mumbled to her pushing her onto the bed a knock at the door occured. Mickey sighed before walking to the door he opened it to see the Grand Duke and Professor Owl standing there “Gentlemen what can I do for you” Mickey asked “Look sorry to annoy you sir but I’ll just say it you imprisoned my Prince, Phillip and I tried to get a court together to give him a fair trail with Pete and Professor Owl here but then pete got arrested and I managed to get a few more people involved and some of them have been arrested look sir I respect you but Phillip killed Doc by accident I swear” The Duke explained “Look it’s not just Doc's murder he tried to betray me poison me that I can’t excuse it’s a mystery why I haven't hung him” Mickey explained “But sir if You take into account the…” Professor Owl began “No I’m sorry he’s in there for a good reason Pete will be released at some point as for the others well they're guilty” Mickey explained before shutting the door Mickey walked over to his wife “Where were we” “Look Mickey I have some news I don’t know if your gonna like it” She said “Say it baby” Mickey said “Look just don’t” “Just say it I will be cool with it” Mickey reassured the words that came out her mouth shocked mickey he felt like fainting the words being “I’m pregnant”